Insertion contacts of similar types are known from many applications. Two examples are DE 10 2008 054 015 or DE 4034094 C2 owned by applicant. These are so-called double-side effective insertion contacts which are pushed onto a contact support like clamps from opposite sides. For an insertion contact of this type there are many types of opposite contacts supported at the contact supports. Without inferring any limitation, the invention is subsequently described and illustrated based on a contact support configured as a printed circuit board, whose contact surfaces contacted by the insertion contact are configured by conductive paths.
Accordingly, the recited preexisting applications by applicant illustrate a so-called direct insertion contact which is pushed onto an edge of a circuit board. The insertion contacts of the plug connector establish an electrical connection with the conductive paths arranged at an edge of the circuit board. Such plug connectors are designated as direct plug connectors since they directly engage the circuit board and omit intermediate contacting through a separate contact support arranged on the circuit board, wherein the opposite contacts of the contact support are connected with the conductive paths. The conductive paths representing the opposite contacts and also the insertion contacts themselves are typically plated with so-called finishing layers which significantly improve electrical transmission values.
The insertion contacts supported in the contact support are typically configured as stamped components or as stamped and bent components and are consequently provided in two different embodiments. On the one hand side, insertion contacts are known which contact the contact surfaces of the opposite contacts, thus the conductive paths with a stamped surface also designated as stamped edge. Insertion contacts of this type have a great advantage in that they can impart high contact forces since contact- and support arms are not very elastic and are therefore suited for transmitting high currents. These insertion contacts also bear the risk of damaging the finishing layers due to the typically burred and rough stamping edge in combination with high contact forces during insertion on the conductive paths. This counteracts the effect of the high contact forces by degrading the electrical transmission values by destroying or damaging the finishing layers.
A second type of plug contacts which are typically configured as stamped and bent components is deformed after stamping, so that the so-called rolling sides contact the contact surfaces of the conductive paths. Such contacts apply small contact forces to the contact surfaces compared to comparable contacts that contact with their stamped edges. However, they are suitable in a reinforced configuration or using additional springs augmenting the contact force (c.f. DE 4034094 C2, cited supra) in order to impart higher contact forces without damaging the finishing layers during insertion which is due to the rolled surface structure. Additionally, the surface finishing of the contact arms can be applied in a controlled manner in the mutual contact area of insertion contact and opposite contact, whereas the stamped contacting typically at least requires a complete finishing of the stamped edge, typically, however, of the entire contact.
For an advantageous rolled surface contacting the opposite contacts there are certain limits to miniaturization in order to provide the required degree of contact forces. Thus, in particular, the grid dimensions of plug connectors according to the Rast 2.5 standard are not easily reducible while maintaining the respective technical features. Still, there is an increasing requirement to implement an increased pole number for predetermined current transfer requirements and electrical transmission values.